Selfish For Once
by articcat621
Summary: "And damn the consequences," Ginny mumbled. She was going to be selfish for once.


Written for the "We Are Never Ever Getting Together Challenge" and the "One-Night Stand Challenge". Yes, I know there is some OOCness in this one-shot, but there _HAD_ to be in order for this pairing to get together. I don't own HP, but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Severus watched as the young girl conversed with her friend, taking a sip of her butterbeer every once and awhile. It had been years since he had seen, or heard of, the youngest Weasley girl, so he was surprised when she and Granger had walked into his usual bar this evening.

He was going to get up and leave, but stopped as her hair hit the light, causing the red to shimmer.

It immediately reminded him of his one true love, the woman he had given his all for… his Lily.

And then he was enticed. Multiple times he stood to leave, but couldn't. So he sat there, watching her for, he glanced at his watch, the last two hours.

Internally, he groaned. This was wrong, so wrong, on so many levels. He could go to jail for this… hell, he should go to jail for this.

He was sitting in a bar, ogling a former student. And what was worse, was the tightness he felt in his pants. He should not be getting turned on right now.

Severus internally groaned. What was he going to do with himself? Was he seriously going to get a hard on every time he saw a girl that looked anything like Lily? If so, that was pathetic.

* * *

Hermione nudged Ginny. "That guy in the corner, he's been watching you for a while now," she said with a wink, not realizing who it was exactly.

Ginny didn't look up. She wasn't interested, not in anyone who wasn't Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ginny, he broke up with you four months ago. Yes, his engagement to Padma was rather…. Sudden, but who cares! You're young! You're hot, with a rocking body. You need to get laid… have sex with him Ginny," Hermione said, finally blurting out what she's wanted to say all night. She was tired of Ginny moping around. The girl barely left the house, barely ate, barely did anything. Ginny needed to get out, explore the world.

Ginny looked up, her eyes piercing Hermione's . "I'm not some slut." She said, crossing her arms in a huff.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ginny, don't be so dramatic. I was just saying that maybe you should go talk to him, see where things go." Ginny stayed quiet. "Look, Gin, I know you're hurting, but I'm just trying to help you. You won't get over him, unless you try, and what better way than to meet someone else? And if things don't work out between you and mystery guy, then so what, you still get a night filled with fun."

Ginny chewed on her lower lip, mulling over what Hermione was saying. She knew her best was right, but still, it was hard. She was still hung up on Harry, but maybe having sex with someone else would help. It was probably wrong on a lot of levels, to use someone like that, but people did that sort of stuff every day, didn't they?

"Fine Hermione. I'll go talk to him." Ginny finally said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione was right, she did need this.

Hermione squealed, clapping her hands together. "Yay! All right, go talk to him. I'm going to head out so I'm not awkwardly here watching." Hermione stood, leaning to give Ginny a quick hug. "Have fun! And don't overthink this, okay?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione pressed a kiss to her cheek. A moment later, Hermione was gone.

Ginny took a deep breath, and began to walk forward, not aware of what was going to happen.

* * *

Severus looked up to find the Weasley girl approaching him. Immediately, he began to panic. Why on earth was she coming over to see him?!

He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. Why would she be blushing? Where was Granger? What was going on! His mind was going into overload.

"Hi, er, I ummm.." She stammered, looking at her feet.

Severus remained quiet, not sure what to say.

Ginny's eyes flashed upwards, and her mouth formed a small o. "Professor Snape!"

Severus gathered from her expression that she didn't realize it was him who was in the dark corner. This certainly was an awkward situation.

* * *

Ginny immediately felt like an idiot. Did Hermione know it was Professor Snape in the corner? And to think so was going to… Ugh, she had never felt more mortified.

Severus broke the silence, once it became clear the girl would just stand there gaping at him. "There's no need to call me Professor, Miss Weasley. I haven't been your professor for about five years."

Ginny nodded, gulping. Suddenly, she felt bold, her Gryffindor spirit returning. "Then you shouldn't be calling me Miss Weasley. Ginny would do just fine."

Where had that come from?! Why was she still talking to him? She should be running for the hills, not lingering near her ex-professor.

But a small part of Ginny, the part controlled by her hormones, wanted her to stay. The night was still young, who knew what could happen?

_But he's so old, _her conscience protested. _No, he's simply experienced, _she mentally corrected herself. She looked up at him, and studied his face. He had aged since she had last seen him, but not in a bad way. She wondered what he had been up too this past few years.

"Ginny," he said, testing her name on his lips. He still couldn't believe she was still here, looking at him. Was she checking him out? No, that would be impossible. He motioned to the seat across from him. He was only being polite, surely she wouldn't actually take it.

He was shocked when she did.

Ginny boldly slid into the seat. She waved her hand, motioning for the bar tender to bring them over some drinks. He came over, placing a few shots onto the table.

"Firewhiskey?" Severus said, picking up one of the small glasses.

"I prefer hard liquor Professor… er…"

"Severus," he said, knocking the shot back.

"Severus," she said softly. His name was nice, although she would never admit it out loud.

"Mmmmm," he responded, watching her down a shot. She was so different from Lily, but still, he couldn't help but compare the two. The two were redheads, each possessed with a fire inside them. A fire that burned, forcing them each to be their own person, standing up for their beliefs. Yet, Lily was more reserved, while Ginerva was bolder. She made sure everyone knew she was in the room.

* * *

"So," she said, folding her hands on the table. While Severus had been musing, Ginny had downed the last three shots. Her brain was now fuzzed by the alcohol, and she was interested to see if Severus was interested in a night or not.

He raised his eyebrow. "So?"

She flashed him a smile. "Yes or no? It's really a simple question."

Severus' jaw dropped. Was she really saying that she wanted to…?

"Yes. Are you interested in having sex or not?" She said boldly, drumming her fingers on the table.

Severus was gob smacked. Should he say yes? Merlin, his groin wanted him too, but his mind was saying something else. This was a bad idea, it said, don't do it, it said. Of course, Severus was never one to ignore his gut, but decided this one time, he would. "Yes," he said, standing.

Ginny grinned. "Brilliant." She didn't know where this urge came from, but she was excited. Sleeping with a former professor! Only she could be so bold.

Walking outside, she looked to him. He smirked at her, holding out his hand.

_Take that Harry, _she thought, placing her small hand into his larger one.

* * *

He quickly apparated them to his home in Spinner's End. It was a crappy place, but it would have to do.

Ginny looked around, a grimace on her face. This place was a wreck. Was it truly where he lived?

Severus caught her face. "I don't entertain guests often." He said, quickly leading her upstairs.

Ginny laughed, trying to hide the fact that her nerves were coming back. "Well, it's your lucky night."

"Guess so," he murmured, opening the door to his bedroom. He stepped inside, motioning for her to do the same.

Ginny crossed the room; glad it looked better than the rest of the house did. She sat down on his bed, looking up at him expectedly.

Severus sent her a puzzling look. "Why exactly are we doing this? Why do you _want_ too?"

Ginny blushed. "To be honest, I just need something, someone…. Anything. I haven't been right since Harry broke off our engagement… but Hermione insisted I needed something to snap me out of my depression. I suppose she's right… but I'm not sure." She sent him a shy look. "I'm using you, and I'm sure that's wrong, but I really don't care."

"That's fine, because I'm using you too," Severus said, leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. The kiss was hot, fast, and filled with a passion that neither of them knew they possessed.

Ginny moaned instantly, wrapping her hands into his hair. It was surprisingly smooth. After a few moments of kissing, the feel of his erection rubbing against her core was too much. She needed more. Her hands moved to his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons, while his hands worked on bringing her dress up over her head.

The two of them continued, each lost in the touches, the feelings elicited, and their own thoughts.

* * *

Ginny was thinking about how good it felt to finally have sex with someone who wasn't Harry, someone who wasn't going to expect something in return. She was doing it for her, not someone else. It was all about her. She was going to be selfish for once.

* * *

Severus, meanwhile, was remembering his first time with Lily. Ginny wasn't her, but when he closed his eyes, it was almost the same. She responded under his touch, just as Lily did all those years ago. He was relieving the greatest night of his life, with a warm body, one that was willing.

* * *

Neither cared about the consequences of their actions. They were both using each other, to get the pleasure that they needed. That's what one night stands were for.

* * *

_And damn the consequences, _Ginny thought, losing herself once more. She was going to be selfish for once.


End file.
